


Court

by A Small World (Datawolf39)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Amazing caregivers, Based on another authors work, Cute, Fanfic for a fanfic, Fluff, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datawolf39/pseuds/A%20Small%20World
Summary: If I don’t get time with our little one next he regresses, I will be reviewing my legal options, Yusuke warns in their group chat.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira & Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Court

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcschnuggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcschnuggles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Can't Control How You See Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885919) by [mcschnuggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcschnuggles/pseuds/mcschnuggles). 



> This line used for the summary made me write this. Schnuggles is to blame.

Akira couldn’t help the smile that covered his face . His friends were ridiculous and wonderful, and he would never stop being grateful they cared for him the way that they did.  Currently, they were all at Ann’s house, and two end tables had been moved to a relatively empty part of the room. Several chairs had been positioned behind them, and one chair had been put in front of the tables.

“All rise, honorable feline Morgana presiding,” Haru called out. The others stood up, and waited.

Morgana, leapt upon the chair, sat out for him, and nodded.

“You may be seated.”

“Ahem, I understand that the Plaintiff Kitagawa Yusuke, is suing for a violation of his custodial rights of the minor Kira-kun.”

“That is correct,” Yusuke said.

“And, Niijima Mokoto, you are representing the Coalition of Caregivers?”

“That is correct.”

“Well then, now that all the parties are in attendance, Kitagawa-san, please share your story with the court.”

“Kira-kun is a wonderful child, as mesmerizing as the Sayuri, and from the onset of the agreement to care for him, it was decided that his time would be divided between the members of the Coalition as equally as possible. In the prior weeks I have had my cuddle time decreased, babysitting duties unassigned, and have generally been dismissed from the caring rotation.

“Niijima-san, what is your position on the statements by the Plaintiff?”

“What Kitagawa-san has failed to realize is that, due to his attendance of a different school, and the short time available with Kira-kun, everyone has been attempting to obtain time with him.”

“Yet everyone has had more time with him than I have.”

“That’s just because we all go to the same school.”

“That still doesn’t change the fact that half the time I’m not even notified.”

“We update you in the chat, It’s not our fault if you don’t see it.”

“That’s enough,” Morgana snapped. “You will be cordial in my courtroom.”

Both of them quieted sheepishly.

“Now I believe Kira-kun has the ultimate stake in the case, so let’s hear what he has to say. Bailiff, bring in the minor.”

Haru nodded, and walked over to Akira.

She offers her hand to him, and he blushes, it was embarrassing enough when they were nice to him during the time he was regressed, but outside of that, it was even worse.  Haru was prepared though, and she retrieved his bear from her bag. It was the one with the little hearts on the paws, and the instant he saw it he started to feel a bit fuzzy, and by the time he had the bear in his arms, he was fully regressed.

The smile on her face made it clear that she had known how the bear would affect him, but he couldn’t be mad at Ruru. 

She offered her hand again, and this time, Kira giggled happily, and grabbed it with his own. 

“Hello, little one,” Morgana said once they had made their way over to him.

Kira sat on the floor by Morgana’s chair. “Hi, kitty.”

“Your friends need a bit of help. Do you think you can help them?”

Kira nodded. “I like helping.”

“That good. You see, Kitagawa-san-”

“Tagawa?”

“He calls me Yu,” Yusuke informed him.

“Yu,” Morgana corrected, “feels like he doesn’t get to see you enough.”

Kira frowned. “Not want Yu sad,” he told Morgana.

“What do you think should happen?”

Kira concentrated hard for a moment, this was very important, and he needed to get the answer right. Then he smiled. “Whole day for Yu. Den he not feel like he not get enough time.”

Morgana nodded. “That sounds quite fair. It is my ruling that Kitagawa-san gets a day to play with Kira-kun, effective immediately.”

Kira ran over, and tackled Yusuke in a hug. 

Yusuke hugged his friend happily, not seeming to mind the exuberance.

“I spend the day with Yu,” Kira told him.

“How wonderful,” Yusuke replied, a bright smile showing just how happy he truly was.

It was still amazing to Akira, that his friends took such joy in looking after him.

“Say goodbye to the others, and then we can be on our way.”

Kira gave each of his friends a long hug, and then skipped over to Yusuke. 

Morgana rolled his eyes after the pair of them had left. “Was all this really necessary?”

Makoto smiled. “Not really, but they both seemed to enjoy it.”

“Less talk, more work.” Ryuji called out, as he started putting the chairs that they had used for the courtroom setup away. 

“Sorry,” Makoto said, helping him with the task so that they could start setting up for the party they had planned. 

In a few hours, Yusuke would bring Kira back here, and they had to be ready for them. They had done a bit of the work already, but they still had to make the food, put up the tent, and wrap the gifts they had bought. Yes, It was a lot of work, but none of them were willing to let the party be less than perfect, because that's what Kira deserved, whether he thought so or not. 

**Author's Note:**

> I realized in writing this that Kira's teddies do not have names. I am hearby starting the petition for the teddies to have names. Teddies have rights too.


End file.
